Bella Hood: Edward Edition
by Unseen Prophecy
Summary: Edward's POV of 'Bella Hood. I do not own anything! PLease R&R!


**Okay... so I said that I'd been working on Edwards POV of my new story 'Bella Hood' so... here is the first chapter. I hope you like it! Please read Bella's POV too! That one will probably more regularly updated!  
Enjoy!**

**I do not Own Anything!!**

B E L L A H O O D : E D W A R D E D I T I O N

* * *

"Oof!" I hadn't expected it to be this hard finding Robin Hoods band. I mean, I know that they dress in green, and could blend in easily. How could they live in such a place? Bushes and…thorns everywhere! I was currently trying my best to get out of a thorn bush. It had snagged my brown tunic and somehow pulled me in closer to them, and before I knew it, I was surrounded by them in the heart of the bush.

I thrashed franticly. I thought I heard hoof beats for a second. But it was probably my mind playing tricks with me again. I hadn't eaten a good meal since I'd left my stupid life.

I finally managed to get out of bush, but not in any graceful matter. I'd basically been flung out of them, I took a deep relieving breath and started brushing off my cloths when I heard a gasp in front of me.

I slowly looked up, studying the person in front of me's attire. Lincoln Green. But why was it so… feminine? I looked at the person's face. It was a _girl! _She looked about my age, seventeen-ish. She had wavy brown hair and deep chocolate eyes that I felt drawn in to. I gave her the smile that always seemed to help me around with women.

"Hey," I greeted smoothly, looked into her deep eyes once again.

"Um…hi," She stuttered back, Something seemed to click in her mind as I took a step foreword. She raised a polished wooden bow, that I hadn't noticed before, and continued in a strong, clear voice. "You will either turn around and head back the way you came, or consult with my fa- band leader." Band leader… considering her uniform, that had to be Robin…right?

My smile widened at her words, I kept looking into her eyes until she looked away, when I took another small unnoticed step foreword.

"Well," She reached behind her to draw an arrow, slowly raising it to he bow. "I need an answer."

"Wait!" I put up my hands in surrender and smirked. "I will come with you, I'm guessing you are part of Robin's band?" She put the arrow back in her quiver and nodded. I hadn't noticed the deer at all, until she leaned down to grab a leg, probably to drag it. "Let me do that." I was trying to be a gentleman, like my mother had taught me. I walked over to her. But before I could grab it, her head shot up and she gave me a menacing glare that made me take a small step back.

"Do you know how long I'd make it if every guy at that camp helped me like this?" She asked in a cold voice.

"Sorry," I, apologized. She started walking in the direction I had been going. I was instantly eager to learn more about this beautiful outlaw. "So, why are you living in that camp if you feel so... so singled out?"

She stopped walking. "If you really want to be an outlaw, then you've got to learn not to ask strangers questions." She then started walking a bit faster than before I'd asked the question.

"Okay," I caught up with her easily. She stopped at a big tree and lifted her fingers to her mouth. The whistle she made was loud and shrill, yet bird-like. Why was she doing that?

"Just to tell them that it's us, and not to fire the bows." I nodded in understanding, firing the bows wouldn't be good.

"Hey Bella!" called a voice ahead of us. She smiled and picked up speed. The man who had greeted her was wearing the same Lincoln green uniform as her, his golden hair curling out slightly from his cap.

Bella… that was her name… Bella. Well… it goes!

"Hey, Robin!" Robin! The man in front of me was Robin Hood? He seemed so… young. I saw his face fall for a second, before he noticed me.

"Why, Bella," He started, smiling at the me. I gulped quietly, wondering why he was looking me up and down. "Who've you got here?"

"My name is Edward Mason." I answered before Bella could say anything. I stepped forward and offered my hand. He just looked at it for a minute, before grabbing it in a firm hand shake.

"Ah, I see." Robin smirked. "Well, then, follow me!" with that Robin started walking towards the entrance with us. Bella turned a different way, dragging the big deer behind her. I hesitated for a second, looking at Bella before looking up at Robin. His eyebrows were raised as I quickly caught up with him.

"Hey, Bella." I heard someone say. I kept walking but looked over at Bella. A man who stood a couple inches taller than Bella greeted her, I felt a feeling I'd never felt before surge through me. Jealousy? "Only one today?"

"Yep," She sighed. " Found an 'outlaw'." She quoted with my fingers. "He almost scared off this one, a bear could be more quiet."

I felt strangely hurt by her words. She spoke them so freely that I instantly felt ashamed, what a horrible first impression I'd made. I bit my lip,

"Hey, Edward?" I saw a hand moving in front of my face. I shook my head and looked over to see Robin smirking. When I looked over one of his eyebrows raised suspiciously. "Do you fancy Bella?"

I looked down at my feet and felt my face pinken, was it that obvious? When I looked up at him again he had a knowing look on his face.

"Right, moving on." We kept walking until we entered a tent. He motioned over to a stump as He sat on a stump himself. "Why do you want to be an outlaw?" He sighed. "Let me try to do you a favor. It's no big treasure to be an outlaw. It can be pain, suffering, being out in the wet and cold always, and it's bloodshed. It's never being able to go home. It's-"

I cut him off before he could say more.

After talking to him for a couple minutes of talking with him he let me go. I leapt up and started walking out of the tent.

Bella was smiling as she walked over to a little barn-looking thing. I felt a hand on my shoulder as I started taking a step her way.

"I know where you're headed." He nodded towards a disappearing Bella. "You'll need training, we can't have you bustling in and out of here, we've stayed here for a while, and we'd like to stay at least a bit longer. Would you except Bella as your teacher? She picked everything up really well, she deserves a student."

I looked at him. Was he serious? Sure enough he was smiling at me and tilting his head, waiting for my answer. I felt myself visibly brighten before I nodded.

"Right… now go and tell your teacher, set up something." I didn't look back as I walked over to the place Bella had disappeared into.

I stopped outside of it. There she was. Standing there with her arms wrapped around a brown…head? It was a horse. She seemed to be whispering inside It's big ears. They both had their eyes closed.

I smiled at the peaceful scene and tried to silently tip toe her way.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" She asked suddenly. I was utterly shocked.

"Uh… y- yes!" I stuttered wide-eyed. She had heard me?

"Like I said, a bear could have gone quieter than you." She knew I'd heard her before? I muttered a silent "Oh". I collected myself back up and walked until I was beside her.

"So," I wanted to here her voice more, to converse. I noticed that she was still stoking the horses head. "Why do you have a horse in such a place?"

"Well… I found her while I was hunting a couple of months ago, she was pretty lucky I noticed what she was before I shot at her." She started, still petting the horse and looking at her. I wondered why she wouldn't look up. It felt as if I hadn't seen those eyes in forever. "She looked as if she hadn't been fed in a week or more, besides maybe a patch of grass here or there In the forest. I quickly took her back here, where we cleared this stall. She's helped us quite a bit around here."

How could a horse help them? She must have seen my face, because she continued. " Even we need to get supplies other than meat. I ride her into town and get supplies ever once and a while. No one knows or expects a girl to be a part of this band. She and I pose as a farmer a while away."

"What is a girl doing out here then?" I pressed again, hoping she would answer. She swung around and glared.

"Outlaws don't ask such personal questions." She shot back "Have you talked to Robin yet, about training." I smirked instantly, she was going to hate this. I lifted my head to see her hesitant face. She knew something was up.

"Yes, I have…" I paused, thinking of how I was going to word this. "Should I start calling you teacher?"

**What did you think? Please Review! I'm hoping to post the second chapter when I'm finished with it!**


End file.
